L'excitation de la mort
by Yldana
Summary: Être un mangemort signifie-t-il réellement vendre son âme au diable ? Telle est la question la famille Nott pourrait se poser. L'histoire d'Almund Nott, mangemort avant homme.


**L'excitation de la mort**

* * *

Ce dont Almund Nott avait toujours rêvé, c'était de puissance : il voulait être celui à qui on obéit, celui que l'on admire mais aussi celui que l'on craint. Il voulait qu'enfin son nom soit reconnu, en bien ou en mal, cela lui importer peu. Alors, quand Voldemort avait commencé à recruter ses troupes, lui s'était directement lié à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il adhérait aux idées du mage noir sans en être pour autant un ardu défenseur. Ce qu'il désirait lui, c'était la puissance que pouvait lui apporter le statut de mangemort.

Au début, les missions d'intimidation se succédaient avec lenteur. Il commença à prendre un malsain plaisir à martyriser ceux qu'il devait intimider. Voir la peur dans leurs yeux. Entendre les supplications dans leurs gorges. Tout ça l'excitait plus que de raison. Il était celui qui décidait quand s'arrêterait la torture, et c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Par sadisme ou par plaisir, telle était la question.

Il devint l'un des plus proches partisans du seigneur des Ténèbres, celui à qui on confiait des missions d'importance. Il gagna rapidement en puissance dans les rangs du mage noir, et cela lui plaisait. Les missions commencèrent à se faire plus fréquentes. Nott était devenu celui qui commandait, qui attaquait et qui tuait. La barbarie de ses actes se firent crescendo. Plus il tuait, et plus il aimait tuer. Voir cette lueur de vie s'éteindre avec lenteur dans les yeux de ses pauvres victimes, ressentir la douce brise de la mort l'effleurait, sentir un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir l'échine. Pire qu'une drogue, c'était devenu un besoin viscéral pour lui.

Mais ce qu'Almund avait appelé "plaisir", sa femme l'avait appelé "barbarie". Pendant des années, Lucinda avait tenté tant bien que mal de ramener l'homme qu'elle avait aimé auprès d'elle, sans succès. À ses yeux, il était devenu un monstre tortionnaire que personne ne pouvait plus arrêter : il était devenu un mangemort.

Almund Nott n'existait plus, pensa-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de son visage. L'Almund qu'elle avait aimé, avec qui elle avait eu un merveilleux fils. L'Almund qui avait l'habitude de l'appeler son hirondelle, de lui envoyer des fleurs à n'importe quelle occasion. Cet Almund-là avait été la première victime du mangemort qu'il était devenu. C'était avec tristesse que Lucinda finit par accepter ça, après des mois et des mois de lutte contre la vérité.

Magiquement, elle ferma la malle qui regorgeait de ce qu'elle ne pouvait laisser derrière elle. Elle rejoignit son fils -âgé d'à peine quelques mois- et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de l'installer dans son landau. Sans regard pour le passé, elle se décida à partir avec son fils. Ce dont elle ne s'attendait pas, c'est de trouver son mari sur le pas de la porte, attendant avec une patience religieuse et effrayante que sa femme daigne lui annoncer son départ.

- Tu ne partiras nulle part Lucinda, sache-le, dit-il avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche.

Almund était catégorique. Grand, sombre, effrayant, il s'avança vers sa femme. Il lui faisait peur. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu cette lueur de démence dans ses yeux. Elle éloigna avec précaution le landau de son fils.

- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester Almund !

- Penses-tu ? Répondit-il énervé.

Si Almund avait bien appris une chose dans les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était que s'il ne pouvait pas obtenir quelque chose par gentillesse, il fallait l'obtenir par la force. En quoi Lucinda serait-elle différente ? Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa femme.

Lucinda éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Almund ? Me torturer pour que je reste ?

- Si besoin est. Répondit-il.

Elle éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

- Tu n'en serais pas cap...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et s'effondra au sol, criant de douleur. C'était comme si des millions d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient avec rage dans chaque millimètre de son système nerveux. ça lui faisait mal, mais qui lui faisait le plus mal, ce n'était pas ce sort en lui-même. Ce qui la faisait réellement souffrir, c'était la déchirure qui transcendait son cœur. Comment l'homme qu'elle avait épousé pouvait-il être devenu un tel monstre ?

Almund baissa sa baguette. Il regarda l'être devant lui, sa femme, comme un bourreau regarde sa victime.

- Tu resteras Lucinda.

La jeune femme, recroquevillée sur le sol, hoqueta de douleur. Réunissant le peu de courage qui lui restait pour faire face à son bourreau, elle secoua la tête avec détermination.

- Non, je partirai, que tu le veuilles ou non Almund.

Elle se releva avec douleur pour lui faire face.

- Je ne suis pas l'une de tes victimes avec qui tu t'amuses, ajouta-t-elle. C'est moi seule qui décide de ce que je fais !

Fou de rage, il la gifla violemment. Elle resta forte et fière devant lui, malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui lançait dans la mâchoire. Devant elle se tenait dans toute sa splendeur, la démence incarnée. Mais elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un homme qui avait osé la frapper. Elle ne voulait pas voir le fou qui se tenait devant elle.

De nouveau, il la menaça de sa baguette.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Me tuer ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, la tenant toujours en tenaille sous sa baguette.

- Tu n'oserais pas, ajouta-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Almund !

- Je suis un mangemort ! Lui cria-t-il. Je suis fort, je suis puissant, je suis...

- Puissant ? Tu n'es qu'un trouillard, un faible, un froussard ! Un impuissant qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que répondre aux exigences de son "maître" ! Cria -t-elle à son tour dans un excès de rage.

Sans même qu'il ne puisse se retenir, Almund prononca les deux mots qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer. Le corps -sans vie- de Lucinda lui tomba dans les bras. Il la regarda de longues minutes, ne pouvant croire qu'il venait de la tuer. Mais la vérité était là, et elle prenait la forme d'une jeune femme d'une trentaine que toutes couleurs et toute vie avaient quitté. Il s'effondra sur le sol, en pleurs. Il était un monstre.

Ce jour-là, quand il avait tué sa femme, Almund Nott n'avait pas ressenti la douce excitation de la mort. Il n'avait pas senti le frisson habituel, le plaisir routinier. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, c'était un profond vide. Il avait tué le mangemort en même temps qu'il avait perdu celle à qui il tenait le plus, celle pour qui il avait fait tout ça, celle pour qui il était devenu l'homme puissant qu'il était aujourd'hui. Sa vie n'avait plus de sens, plus d'intérêt, pensa-t-il.

Ce fût le cri aigu de Théodore Nott qui le ramena doucement à la réalité. Il avait perdu Lucinda, mais il n'avait pas perdu le fruit de leur amour. Et il vivrait pour lui, il vivrait pour Théodore parce que c'était ce que Lucinda aurait voulu qu'il fasse.

* * *

_En espérant sincèrement que ce petit OS (issu d'une nuit mi-blanche) vous aura plu,_

_Yldana._


End file.
